When time's running too short
by W.Z.'s Alternative 'verses
Summary: Single chapter or one-shot (can be seen as both). Partial-Genderbend-verse of Frozen with OCs. Kind of a pre-in-between story. Elson and Arne go to Tinna's castle to persuade her to come back home. Easier said than done, cause it doesn't go as they hoped. Rated T (mostly to be sure). Please read and review! (male!Elsa) (male!Anna) (OC)
1. Chapter 1

_I know I said, I wouldn't upload the story as long as it is far from finished, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this one-shot (or single-chapter ... call it however you want!). And I **don't** own frozen or it's characters by the way._ _The scene is actually inspired from a deleted scene from the movie (you know, the one with the song "Life's too short" I even rewritten that song as well, but later more). In that relation I'm only partly owning it._

 _This happens now a while after the "And I go" song. The forest fire becomes a problem for Arendelle and starts to become a great threat to it. Arne (male!Anna) already told Elson (male!Elsa) about Tinna's (OC) fire powers and the two boys agreed on keeping it to themselfes until Tinna would be ready to tell them - if she ever returned. But they already waited for a week and there is still no trace of her (not to mention that the fire is coming closer to Arendelle). They promply decide to sneak out of the palace to look for Tinna and bring her back halfways hoping that she could end the fire or at least knew a way to it._

 _On their way the meet Tinna's creation Pyro a humanoid fireghost with a strong sense of responsibility and a great talent to keep his head cool (not literally of course). He directs them to Tinna and also decide to join the princes, since he thinks they might be a bit too 'ignorant' and 'inexpierenced to get through with everything alone._

 _Now they arrive in Tinna's castle to persuade her to come back. But unfortunatly not all things go according to plan ... It's Elson's point of view._

 _I hopw you'll like that bit I've made for you._

 _Please read and review and show the storys to others (I'm waiting)._

* * *

Elson was truly surprised as he and his brother reached the place in which according to Pyro Tinna went. It wasn't a ruin like the little fire ghost told (well at least not anymore). It was a huge, glowing castle!

'How is this actually possible?' the prince wondered. Where her powers responsible for this?

"Do you think she rebuilt it?" his little brother Arne whispered astonished.

"She must have", Elson replied equally amazed. "There is no other explanation for this."

"She created me!" Pyro shouted. "Of course she can do this. I mean I don't know exactly what else she can do, but I know she is very powerful."

Elson exchanged nervously a look with Arne and looked down to his gloved hands in which he held Tinnas gloves. He still wasn't sure how he should have felt to the fact that she was like him just with fire instead of ice.

However he kind of understood better now why she shut herself in her room since her father died three years ago. He had the feeling that she did it because she couldn't control her powers anymore. And she wore the gloves before because she was probably already lacking in control.

So if he gave her the gloves back she would be willing to come back, right? Elson hoped it would be that easy. But at the same time he doubted it. Something told him it was still a long way until they all could go back home in peace.

They arrived at the huge front door. He put Tinnas gloves back in his bag and regarded the door. It was black with glowing red lines going through it. Was it also a result of her powers?

Elson reached his hand out to open the door but he quickly hold in. He knew Tinna well enough to know that it was a wrong move to just burst open the door and just walk in. She might think they were the bandits who kidnapped her in the first place. So the prince decided to knock instead.

Surprisingly the door went immediately open. Elson was puzzled. She was recently kidnapped and yet she didn't locked up her door? He looked at Arne and Pyro.

"It's not exactly breaking in, is it?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll wait outside!"

Both princes looked questioning at the little Fire ghost.

"To warn you all if the bandits you told me about show up", he explained.

"Uh, okay."

Carefully the boys went inside and looked around. It didn't really surprised Elson that the inside was more orientated, but the beauty still let him in awe.

"Tinna? Are you in here?" his little brother shouted after a while.

"It's us", the older prince said loudly. "Your god brothers!"

No answer. The boys looked at each other. Was she ignoring them again like so often in the past? Or did she simply not notice them? Was it even possible that she wasn't there at all?

"Tinna?" Elson shouted again. He already thought about leaving the place and look elsewhere for her as a confused voice responded him.

"Elson? Arne?"

The princes turned around and saw her at the other end of the hall. Elson had to blink twice to be sure that he rally saw what he saw there. Tinna looked so different.

She was wearing a sleeve- and backless scarlet dress instead of the body covering clothes she wore as she gotten kidnapped. Turning slightly red he noticed that the dress was quite short. The prince also realized that her coal-black hair wasn't anymore tied up but open and wildly curly and that the icy flower was gone. The white streak in her fore hair although was still tied up with a needle.

Elson snapped out of his small daze and tried to organize his thoughts. Somehow the drastic change in her look had a great effect on him. However, he still was here for an urgent matter and needed a clear head for this. But before he could answer or say anything to her Arne already spoke.

"Wow, Tinna, you look different. It's a good different."

Elson looked around the place to make his previous staring less obvious.

"This place is beautiful", he heard himself speak. "What you did is amazing."

"Uhm … thanks", she mumbled nervously. "I never gotten much credit for my powers. Neither did I expect much …"

"Why did you never tell us about it?" Elson asked. "I mean we would have understood everything better and we could have helped you."

Tinna shook her head and sighed.

"I know you two mean well, but without my father I don't think anyone could have helped me. I thought it was better, when I carried it alone."

And isolate yourself. Elson saw now how much alike her situation was to his own isolation, before he found out that it was actually unnecessary, as long as he wore his gloves, and went out.

"You didn't had to", the prince said.

The angry look she gave him made Elson regret his words.

"Did you had to?"

"It was different", he reasoned, but he could clearly see that she hardly believed him. Heck, he didn't even really believed his own words as he felt the heat rising. "But I can kind of understand what you were going through!"

"You can?" she asked after a while a bit softer and calmer. The room cooled down.

"Of course we do!" Arne exclaimed. "Look, we came all the way today so we could have a fresh start. Do you think we still would, if we didn't?"

Tinna burrowed her brows in thought.

"I guess you're right."

"You're all like 'hey' now, so it's all right on this part, right?" he added nervously.

Now she smiled.

"Well, I'm anyway glad you like it, my bro." She threw her arms to the sides. "Welcome the real me! Oh, if you only had an idea how great it is to be finally free!"

Sparkles shot out of her hands and made a little firework up in the air. Elson noticed how carefree she looked at doing this. As if she was happy to use her powers finally again. Without worry, that something might go wrong. Maybe that was the solution? To not be afraid of a possibility?

Still unsure he took a step forward to her. She might still be angry with him but that didn't mean, that she will attack or try to hurt him, right?

"Tinna, we've been far away for way too long", he started and took another step forward. "C'mon let us for once forget who is right."

"And forget who is wrong?" she asked and also took a step forward to him. He nodded and hold his gloved hand for her out. Her expressions were for a moment unreadable but they finally softened into a warm smile.

"Okay", she said taking his hand and shaking it. "Hey, why don't you two stay at my new home?"

"Uhm, sure", Arne said shrugging. "Why not?"

Then she took his hand as well and walked of pulling both boys behind her.

"C'mon, let me show you around", Tinna said happily. "After all, life's far too short!"

'And time is too', Elson thought as she dragged them outside into a little garden with many red glowing Flowers. Was the icy crocus he gave Tinna many, many years ago somewhere between them?

"You know, this is far better than being always shut out", his little brother said. "I felt like I was unwanted by the sister that wasn't the same."

"You felt unwanted?!" Tinna gasped stopping her walk and letting go if the boys' hands. "Oh dear, I should have let you sooner see who I am."

Flames shot out of her back and formed a pair of wings to demonstrate her point. And it was beautiful. Tinna was after all a princess of fire and flame.

"Ey, hey, hey, carefully Tinna!" Elson shouted as the flames came uncomfortably close to the plants. "You don't want to burn your own garden down, do you?"

"Oh", she said realizing what she almost did and distinguished her wings. "Well that was a bit stronger than I thought. I'm so sorry for this."

"You don't have to", Arne reassured. "After all no one of us has ever understood these thing before."

"But now we all do", the older prince cheered. "I mean you always know better later."

Suddenly she threw herself to them and hugged both princes tightly.

"Thank you, thank you and thank you", she mumbled over and over again.

"For what?" Elson asked surprised by the unexpected hug. She looked at him.

"For that I could meet some friends like you again."

There were tears in her eyes but she also smiled. She then let go of both boys and continued happily the walk outside.

Elson and Arne followed her. The older one wished he could enjoy the moment as much as Tinna did. A heavy weight fell on the bottom of his stomach. He didn't really liked the thought that he was going to end her happiness. But he also wanted to save Arendelle in time so he had to.

As they reached a square which was next to a huge tower Tinna started to tell, how she rebuilt the whole castle from the center there. Elson exchanged a glance with his brother. He could clearly see, that Arne didn't wanted to tell it now, but Elson also knew that times running short for them.

"We have to", the older prince whispered to him so Tinna wouldn't overhear them, while she continued her telling of the castle. "We'll have to tell her anyway."

"Okay", his little brother agreed. "But at least tell her the easy way."

In that moment Tinna finished her explanation and looked at them. Elson nervously stepped forward.

"Are you coming back?"

"Back?" She seemed confused and also surprised. "You mean I can actually come back?"

"Yes."

"But what about your parents? Are they okay with my abilities?"

"They don't know actually", the prince admitted. "Arne and I are the only ones who know back home about it."

"So you haven't told them?"

"We thought, you would like to tell them yourself", Arne stated. "But it's not just that."

"What do you mean?" Tinna asked a bit worried by his tone.

"You've accidentally started a forest fire", the younger prince told her. "It might reach and destroy Arendelle if we don't stop it in time."

"That's why we need you to come back", Elson continued. "To stop the destruction before it's too late. You're the only one that can do this."

"Oh", Tinna whispered shocked. She seemed calm but the older prince could see the panic in her eyes. He thought it was the perfect moment to give her the gloves, so he got them out and showed them to her.

"What?!" she shouted angry as she saw the gloves. "I don't believe it."

Elson was confused by this. He expected that Tinna would be happy to see the gloves again and not disgusted.

"What? We've just assumed you would have to –", he started but was interrupted by her.

"That I shove on the gloves?" she inquired with a smile. It wasn't a sweet smile but a forced smile with venom. "And your problem just ends?"

Still confused he tried to explain as she started to walk away.

"Well, it kind of does. I will be just as it was, expect that we'll stay best friends."

She stopped and faced the brothers. There wasn't a smile anymore.

"So your plan is it to put me back in this cage?!"

'Cage? What is she talking about?'

"Whoa, whoa!" Arne tried to stop her outburst. "Now don't get upset and come back on the same page."

However, it only worsen her mood.

"Do you two think you could just come here and invade my place?" Giving the boys her most fiery glances she grabbed them and dragged the princes back to the front door. "Can't believe that you two even show of your lacking mastery of tact right in my face."

It was getting uncomfortably hot around her. They reached the door.

"You know what? I think you two should better go home."

She opened the door and gestured the boys to go outside.

"Right now I don't need any of your kind or sort. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Elson yelled as he realized what was happening. He also was surprised how quickly Tinna wanted them to leave. "Don't do this!"

She looked at him.

"I haven't got time for a discussion", the girl growled at him. "Now get finally out of here!"

"But there's a forest fire outside", Arne reminded her.

"I know!"

The younger prince took a step back.

"We won't leave without you", he stated.

"But you have to!" Tinna shouted. "Go now!"

Arne took another step back and folded his arms.

"No."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"No", he repeated calmly. "If you stay, we'll stay as well."

"Listen now: Time's too short to give a proper explanation", she replied stressed and nerved. "Now leave my place at once and go back home!"

Silence. Elson didn't dared to move or even say a word after this little argument between his brother and Tinna. Neither did them. His little brother was just standing there with a stubborn look while Tinna tried to stare both princes with fury down.

'So this is how it feels to be between two parties', the older prince thought.

Finally Arne moved and went over to the door. But he didn't went through it. Instead he slammed the door shut and turned around to face a scandalized Tinna.

"Does this remind you of something?" he sneered, his eyes barely more than slits.

"Arne", she warned him threating. "If you don't go right away –"

"That's the door you've always gotten slammed in your face!" he shouted.

The lines in the walls were turning brighter and the temperature went higher. Elson tried to cool himself with his powers without Tinna noticing him. It wasn't exactly the best time to reveal it to her. She however was too preoccupied with getting away from both boy confusing Elson and enraging Arne in the process.

"We've went through hell to find you! And yet you let us stuck in the same place?!"

They followed her back to the square with the tower. Tinna didn't answer him so Arne continued.

"Well, just throw us out if you want! I was anyway starting to believe that in truth the real bad guy is you!"

Even Elson was shocked by this statement from his brother and Tinna was it definitely, because she stopped instantly. Elson noticed that flames were erupting from the glowing lines but Arne and Tinna didn't seem to realize this.

His god sister turned around facing Arne with an enraged expression and walked up to him pointing on his chest.

"You know what? You can think whatever you want! Why should I even care? You're just a boy and in the world a stranger!"

Now it was Arne's turn to be shocked. Elson on the other hand was perplexed by what Tinna just said and was getting for the first time since he entered the castle angry. Insulting his little brother this way almost crossed the border.

"You're just so unfair", Arne whispered glaring at her.

"I swear, I'm through with your unshaking brotherly support!" she shouted back. The flames were getting bigger.

"And I'm through with even taking your unhelping unsisterly support!" the younger boy yelled back.

"Tinna, time's too short!" Elson said extremely frustrated with the situation but still tried to stay reasonable. "We can't let you any longer ignore the problem out there, just as always you've done it with him and me!"

"And my time is too short to listen to some reckless fouls who only ever see the things they want to see!"

Being himself now insulted by her was already crossing the line. He barely could keep himself calm enough to try and argue with her.

"Tinna, you don't know –"

"DON'T 'TINNA' ME!" she screeched at him. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"And you don't even know what we've been through!" Elson now also shouted losing his patience. "Do you know how much of it happened just because of you?!"

"Just leave me alone!" Tinna cried. The prince walked towards her and she went towards the tower trying to escape from him.

"Come back, Tinna!" he yelled and ran after her. "We haven't got time to waste another minute!"

Suddenly a wall of fire appeared in front of him blocking his way to Tinna. Even with his powers cooling him it was unbearable hot.

"And I can't even have you in it!" she yelped … begging and crying? She continued her path. "Just go away!"

"There is no time for that!"

Using his powers to not get burned alive he jumped over the fire wall and ran towards Tinna. It then all happened fast.

She looked back seeing him, turned around waving ragingly her hand before a bolt of fire shot out of it and hot Elson in the chest knocking him to the ground.

A wave of burning heat flooded through his body and made him for a moment numb. Then it stopped leaving Elson blurred. What did just happen?

"I've been so wrong about you!" he heard his little brother furiously yell at Tinna.

"You?!" Tinna replied not less furious as he was. "You've been wrong about everything!"

"Maybe you are the problem!"

"I'm not the problem!"

Elson looked up in Time to see how an enormous mass of fire came out of her hands and surrounded his little brother. The mass grew bigger and bigger. Tinna stared fixed on it with rage beyond reason. The prince realized what was happening.

"Tinna, stop!" he screamed, no, pleaded horrified at what she was doing. It probably was even too late …

The fire vanished and instead of Arne a huge dragon was standing there disorientated.

It looked down and saw Tinna standing there shocked from her actions. Then it screeched and roared and walked into Tinna's direction. She ran screaming into the tower.

Elson got up in the meantime as fast as he could. He saw that all the flames were gone and he also noticed that the temperature was more bearable. He wasted no time to get out of the caste while he heard the growling of the dragon behind him.

Pyro joined the prince as he ran through the front door and the fire-ghost asked him what happened and where Arne is. Elson however didn't stop to respond and kept running as fast and as far away as he could from this huge green-scaled beast.

As he reached a little sea he dared to stop and looked behind him. The dragon was nowhere in sight and the castle as well. Pyro just barely kept up with him and was next to the boy.

"Could you finally tell me what have happened?" the fire ghost demanded irritated.

Elson calmed down his breath and tried to process what happened moments ago. He still couldn't believe it.

"He is dead" he finally whispered. "She killed him …"

"She probably didn't mean to", Pyro tried to ease him without success.

"She burned him alive!" Elson yelled at his companion. The rage and anger he should have felt in the past three years were coming up to him. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

His mind was also raging. He slammed his fist into a nearby tree and hurt himself in the act. He let out a frustrated scream of pain. This betrayal from Tinna went just too far and was too much for him to handle.

"She even sent her dragon after me!" He growled. "No wonder she didn't try to return! She doesn't even care for anyone else than herself! Maybe she even set the forest fire on purpose!"

He looked down to his gloves which were singed like the rest of his clothes and felt the urge to shove them out. It didn't matter to him anymore if somebody found out about his secret. He just wanted to freeze something solid. Pyro would be a good choice since he was her creation after all.

"Whoa! Calm down and don't overstress yourself" the fire ghost suddenly said. "That's bad for your health."

The prince looked disbelieving at Pyro.

"I'm not overstressing myself!" Elson countered.

"Yes you are", his companion insisted. "You're upset, shaking, angry, you hair is turning black -"

"What?" He must have misheard that.

"– and not to forget: you can't think straight at the moment!" Pyro finished his lecture about overstressing.

"No, no, no! What did you just said about my hair? It's turning black?!"

"Pitch black actually", the fire ghost confirmed. "Let me show you."

He dragged the boy over to the water. Elson looked into the reflection and saw that a streak of his platinum blonde hair have turned pitch black. He grabbed it and hold it in front of his own eyes to be sure. Still pitch black and not platinum blond. The prince also realized the sweat drops on his forehead and the heat he felt inside himself.

His hand wandered to his chest where Tinna hit him and where also his heart was. He felt that it was the hottest spot in his body and he also realized what must have happened.

"She set my heart aflame", he whispered horrified.

* * *

 _It's a mean way to end this, I know, but I thought it was the best way._

 _Oh and don't worry, Arne isn't death (It would be a bit stupid to do it)! Elson just thinks that he is death, since he had no evidence for the opposite. (what exactly happened to him I won't tell until I finished the story :D)_

 _Please give it to others and review. Especially REVIEW! Thank you._


	2. AN

It's starting! The actual story will be uploaded!

Here is the link: s/11353896/1/Growing-fire

Read and review it please!


End file.
